


Before the Fall of Rome

by SailorSol



Series: It's All Been Done [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Megilat Ester | Book of Esther
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Castle Anthrax, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Crack, Crossover, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Eunuchs, F/F, F/M, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Going to Hell, Harems, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Multi, POV Female Character, Pre-Threesome, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, background orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory end up at <strike>Castle Anthrax</strike> Vashti's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Fall of Rome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



> I... uh... don't know what to say about this one. I'm not sure if I should be apologizing or not. 
> 
> Thanks to H., who made sure I wasn't butchering names, and who also giggled and encouraged me to keep writing this even as I facepalmed the entire time.

_I met you before the fall of Rome_  
 _And I begged you to let me take you home_  
 _You were wrong, I was right_  
 _You said goodbye, I said goodnight_

\--"It's All Been Done", Barenaked Ladies

 

* * *

  
  
Vashti was bored.  
  
Oh, being a queen was grand, better than any other option she had as a woman. But Ahasuerus had spent most of the last year “displaying the wealth of his kingdom” with his, ahem, _closest_ advisors, and seven days ago he’d decided to invite every man in the city into the gardens for a drunken festival.  
  
With all the men busy getting drunk together, Vashti had decided to throw her own party--no boys allowed. But even that had started to wear thin. Women were catty, and she didn’t feel like listening to gossip about what the men were doing, not when none of them had actually seen their husbands in months. And the eunuchs were nice enough to look at and did a good job of making up for lack in one area by mastering others, but the entertainment there had worn out too.  
  
What they needed was something new, something that might compare to the splendor and glory of her husband's majesty and fill her lonely, aching void.  
  
A series of gasps--the shocked kind, not the pleased kind--alerted Vashti that she may just have received her wish. She stood to see what all the commotion was, the crowd of women gathering at the far end of the hall.  
  
“I told you we shouldn’t have come in here,” a _man’s_ voice said, barely loud enough for Vashti to hear as she approached. There was a woman with him, both of them unlike anything Vashti had ever seen. Their skin was paler than desert sand, nearly translucent; ethereal, like marble in moonlight.  
  
“Hello,” Vashti said, stepping into the circle the women had formed around them. Two sets of startling eyes focused on her; she could _see_ the blacks of their eyes widening and then slitting down again. Vashti moved in closer, brushing her fingers across the woman’s cheek; she had half expected it to be cold like stone, but it was soft and warm.  
  
“Er, hello,” the woman replied. “Sorry, I think we’ve taken a wrong turn somewhere.”  
  
“Right into Castle Anthrax,” the man muttered. Vashti didn’t understand what he meant, but she didn’t care, stretching up to touch the hair on his head. It was nearly the same color as a lion’s mane, but smooth and fine. She smiled at the pair of them as she continued to card her fingers through his hair.  
  
“Tell me your names,” Vashti ordered. She let go of the man’s hair to feel the woman’s; it was the color of sunset, but felt like silk between her fingers. Vashti could only imagine what it would feel like against her own skin. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to imagine for very long.  
  
“I’m Amy, and this is my husband Rory,” the woman said. More gasps--these of excitement--rang through the room.  
  
“Not a eunuch?” Vashti directed towards the pair, arching an eyebrow.  
  
“Hey, now,” Rory said--and how odd a name; Vashti mouthed it to herself, trying to form her lips around the big O in the middle.  
  
“I can assure you--”  
  
“No, you won’t be assuring anyone of anything, dear,” Rory interrupted Amy.  
  
“I prefer to see for myself anyway,” Vashti told him. His eyes widened delightfully as she pressed a palm against his broad chest.  
  
“Hold on right one minute there,” Amy said, pushing herself between Vashti and Rory. She was feisty; Vashti liked that.  
  
“What is going on in here?” Mehoman, her husband’s eunuch, demanded. His six companions trailed into the hall after him. Vashti groaned, turning to them.  
  
“What is it you want of us?” she asked.  
  
“The king has summoned you,” Mehoman replied. His eyes kept flickering to Amy and Rory. “He wishes you to wear your crown, so that the people can look upon your beauty.”  
  
“Wearing _only_ my crown?” Vashti asked, arching an eyebrow. Rory made a choking noise behind her; perhaps he too was eager to look upon her beauty, unlike Mehoman.  
  
“Yes, my lady,” he said.  
  
She sighed and gestured for one of her eunuchs to start disrobing her, while another went to fetch the crown. “187 days of drinking, and he finally reaches the decision to parade me around naked for every man in the city. And do you think anything will come of this?” she asked the room at large.  
  
“Hold on,” Amy said, stepping forward. “You’re just going to come when he tells you to?”  
  
Rory made another choking noise. Vashti felt her lips twitch in amusement. “I would come for him if he ever bothered to ask.”  
  
Amy’s cheeks turned a pink color, like a blossoming flower. “You say he’s been busy getting drunk for the last six months, and now he only wants to show you off?” Amy asked.  
  
“I serve at the pleasure of his majesty,” Vashti replied as the crown was set down on her head.  
  
“Well sod that,” Amy said, crossing her arms. “You think I’d ever let my husband parade me around naked in front of a bunch of strangers if I wasn’t at least going to get sex out of it at the end?”  
  
“Amy!” Rory said, sounding scandalized.  
  
Vashti narrowed her eyes in consideration. “You may have a point.”  
  
“Who are these people?” Mehoman demanded.  
  
“My guests,” Vashti told the eunuch. She straightened her shoulders so Mehoman would have a good view to relate to her husband and tilted her chin up. “And you may tell my husband that I am indisposed, until he bothers to come for me himself.”

* * *


End file.
